<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill Me, Not Her by MaddieandChimney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739975">Kill Me, Not Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney'>MaddieandChimney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, implied character injury/death, tw: mentions of guns and gun shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you have to kill one of us, kill me." Chimney will do anything to protect Maddie, even die for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madney One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kill Me, Not Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the easiest decision he’s ever made. Standing in front of her in an attempt to protect her. He can feel the way her hands grip at the back of his shirt, she’s shaking and he hates that she’s scared, and that he can’t do anything to stop that right then. He supposes, if the man uses the gun he’s holding in his hands right then, he might never have a chance to comfort her.</p><p>He’s scared too, more terrified than he’s ever been before, but she’s his Maddie and if the last thing he does in this world is protect her, then that is absolutely fine with him. “If you have to kill one of us, kill me.” His voice waivers only slightly, but he keeps his eyes on the man in front of them, standing as tall as he can. His resolve almost breaks when he hears Maddie sobbing behind him, and when he feels her moving from behind him, his arm shoots out to stop her. She’s a Buckley, she has absolutely no sense of self-preservation when it comes to protecting the people she loves.</p><p>But she’s drastically underestimating how much he loves her. How easily he would find the decision to die for her if it meant she could live.</p><p>“Vincent—” Her voice is small, her grip on Chimney’s shirt tightening, but his arm blocks her from moving any further.</p><p>“Where is she, Maddie? I know you know where she is! Just tell me and I’ll leave.” He’s waving the gun around and this time, Chimney pushes his pregnant girlfriend away from them, his hands up in a surrendering motion.</p><p>“She hasn’t heard from Tara in months, she’d have told me, okay? I need you to put the gun down, Vincent.” His voice is so much calmer than he feels right then, doubting his own words – would Maddie tell him if she had? He had thought they were in a good, honest place with each other but now, he’s not so sure. He hates himself for doubting her, for doubting them in that moment but really, he’s never entirely certain how honest she is with him.</p><p>“No-no! She doesn’t know anyone else, she doesn’t—there’s no one else for her to go to. She has to know.” The gun is pointed behind him, right at Maddie and he acts on nothing but stupidity and instinct when he lunges towards him, grabbing the gun without any goal other than getting it away from her.</p><p>He’s not sure what is louder – her scream or the sound of the gun going off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>